


A Variety of Dreams

by SchneeWinter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Tags will be added within progress, kind of a roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: Sharing an apartment with Kuroko Tetsuya was interesting. Especially, since he could notice and see things other couldn't. Then again, no one really saw the former phantom of Teiko.But that was better so, Takao didn't really want to share.





	1. Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, what the heck?
> 
> Anyway, this story is in a kind of one shot format? Every chapter doesn't really fit with each other. They're their own fit in the same universe.
> 
> And they're based on prompt. On one the prompts which I have gathered from my classmates. So, expect a lot of shit.
> 
> Length is gonna be around 400 - over 1000 words. Average is around 500 words, probably.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> First prompt: Cookies

There weren't many things Kuroko Tetsuya expected, as he looked at the apartment, that could end up being his new home until college ended. 

 

And he sure hadn't a reason to expect the familiar person in front of him, wanting to buy the same apartment.

 

"... Good morning, Takao-kun."

 

Said person blinked, until a grin formed on his face. "Kuroko! Also looking for a apartment?"

 

He nodded, a bit uncomfortable. He still wasn't the conservative type of person and apparently Takao Kazunari realized it as well, as he calmed down a bit.

 

They stood there in silence, but the exchanged stares were everything they needed to understand, that both liked the apartment so far. After awhile though, the "phantom" sighed. He could still search for another one. So he opened his mouth, to tell the other his thoughts, only to be interrupted before he could say something.

 

"Let's share."

 

... What?

 

He blinked, before asking, "Share...?"

 

Takao nodded, his grin having returned. "Yeah, we could split the rent. It would benefit us both, wouldn't it?"

 

Kuroko starred for a moment, before he agreed. He wasn't sure about sharing an apartment with Takao, but it was kind of the other to make such an offer, even though he probably knew Kuroko would have let him have it from the beginning. And while there were other options, they were quite far away from the college he at attended.

 

And that's how one Kuroko Tetsuya ended up sharing an apartment with one Takao Kazunari.

 

* * *

 

 

After filling the paperwork for the apartment and dealing with bringing their belongings to their new home, they spend some days trying to get to know each other.

 

Or in different words, Takao dragging Kuroko to many various places. An arcade, some cafes or restaurants, the bar he worked in as part-time job, the park and so on. 

 

Kuroko was sure, that by now, he probably knew every corner of the city they lived in.

 

And even though he wasn't a social person like his roommate, he was thankful for having a place to stay (not too far away from his new college) and someone who willingly spent time with him and easily noticed him.

 

That's why he decided to give the other a present in form of cookies. _Self-made cookies._ Now, Kuroko was an average cook; he wasn't bad, but he also wasn't wonderful and amazing at it. The same couldn't be said about his baking skills.

 

He was actually better at baking.

 

It had to do with him spending a lot of time with his grandmother instead of his mother, which was on a lot of business trips. To be honest, as child, he really hated it. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his mother, who never was there.

 

Now, he wished he wouldn't have complained and tried to have as much fun as possible with his grandmother. Because now she was dead. 

 

Later the day, Takao came running in home, from some meeting with a friend. He immediately noticed the scent and made his way to living room, where Kuroko placed a plate of cookies on the table.

 

He blinked for some seconds, before he finally got it.

 

"Did you make them yourself?"

 

The blue haired boy nodded. 

 

"They're for you, Takao-kun. Thank you for letting me stay."

 

Takao starred at him with wide eyes, before grinning brightly.

 

"What are you saying, Kuroko? You're also paying for this apartment!" And then he laughed happily, while the other smiled.

 

There was actually another reason for the cookies. After all Takao did something he really appreciated.

 

_... Thank you for seeing and noticing me._

 

"Kuroko" was from that day on "Tetcchan". 


	2. Gaming

"Shit... nonono-"

And as Kuroko heard a loud sound, of something hitting the ground, he decided to check if his roommate was okay.

"Takao-kun... ?"

In front of him, on the ground, laid his roommate, starring at the DS in his hands.

"Oh, Tetcchan!"

The boy's eyes lit up as he saw Kuroko.

"It's Kazunari or Kazu-kun o-"

"What happened?"

At that Takao smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... I was playing a game?"

"A game?... It must be very interesting then."

And with that he left the room, leaving a stunned Takao behind.

'I thought he was mad because of the noise... Then again, I've never seen him lose his cool.'

And a mischievous grin appeared.

* * *

 

"Just once, Tetcchan!"

The blue-haired boy sighed in annoyance, as his roommate continued to shove the DS into his face, smiling brightly.

"N-"

"Please!"

For some seconds he only stared at Takao, wondering how far the other would go, just so that he played that game once.

"Only if you buy me milkshakes."

Takao grinned amused, "Only if you win against the next gym leader."

Kuroko nodded, taking the DS and starting to play. In the meantime Takao prepped himself for a very annoyed Kuroko. Maybe he would get to hear him curse.

Takao Kazunari dixdidn't expect that Kuroko would win. Not only against one gym leader, but the next two as well. He also didn't expect that Kuroko already played the game,

"Let's get my milkshakes, please"

The black-haired sighed.

"Tettchan... You can't stop surprising me, can you?"


	3. Warmth

No one remembered.

 

 _Again_.

 

Kuroko sighed, as he looked at the date on his phone. 

 

_The 31st January._

 

With a sigh he packed his phone away, and continued to walk. This wasn't the first time everyone forget his birthday, but he was used to it. It was just like with his presence. No one noticed him, so why should they remember.

 

Suddenly, he felt something cold on his head, and as he looked up, he could make out some rain drops. Of course. With his luck this was to be expected.

 

He started running home, every intention to get to the apartment, which he shared with his friend, before it was fully raining.

 

But then he slipped and crashed on the ground, the content in his bag falling out. Luckily, the rain still wasn't that bad, so the papers and books were still pretty dry. But once he was finished and continued to run, the rain worsened.

 

That's the reason he stood before the door the apartment, completely soaked. It was already dark outside, and his roommate was probably already sleeping, so he had to be silent.

 

Quietly, he opened the door and stepped in... only to have his sight blocked be something warm and soft.

 

A towel.

 

Then he felt someone pull his hands away, but the towel still hindered his sight.

 

"Happy Birthday," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

 

Kuroko grabbed the towel and took it of his head. 

 

Takao was standing in front of him, smiling gently.

 

Behind him was the light on and Kuroko could see various decorations. There was also sweet smell in the air.

 

His eyes wandered back to the black-haired boy, who was still smiling at him.

 

_"Happy Birthday, Tetcchan!"_

 

Kuroko couldn't help it, his heart was ponding and his vision was getting blurry. It took him a moment to realize, that he was crying.

 

"Eh? T-Tetcchan?"

 

And suddenly there were warm arms around him.

 

"It's okay, Tetcchan. Cry all you want, I'll be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a post on Pinterest and my heart broke, and I just needed to write this.


	4. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short~

"I made chocolate."

Takao stopped doing... whatever he did, and looked up.

"Seriously?"

He looked excited at his roommate, and smiled brightly. Kuroko was a good at cooking and baking. Everything he made was guaranteed to be good.

Kuroko nodded, before her turned around, to walk back into the kitchen.

"Want some?"

"Of course!"

The chocolate tasted amazing, but Takao knew something that tasted like heaven.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Takao-kun, is some-"

Lips on his own, took all the words away.

 


	5. A Token of Trust

"Kazu-kun."

Takao stared firmly at Tetsuya, determined to finally get this out of the way.

But Tetsuya ignored him, and continued to read his book.

"Kazu-kun," Takao repeated.

But still no reaction.

In that case, he had no other choice. With a dramatic hand movement, Takao sprawled himself across Tetsuya's lap, and sighed loudly.

"My beloved roommate won't even hear me out! What is this heart-crunching feeling? Ah, what a tragedy! I ne-"

"Takao-kun, please stop," said roommate spoke, his face devoid of anything.

Sometimes, Takao mused, Kuroko Tetsuya reminded him too much of a robot.

He wasn't quite sure what to think about that, but in the end it didn't matter. Tetcchan was Tetcchan, and that's everything there was to it for Takao.

"But," he wailed, pouting at Tetsuya.

The other though, only continued to ignore him, so Takao sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Sometimes, he wondered what was so difficult for Tetsuya.

Why was it so difficult to smile or cry freely? Why was it so difficult to laugh and participate? Why was it so difficult to acknowledge and show?

Why was it so difficult for him, to call someone by their first name, to let them in and trust them?

But these questions are useless. With a bitter smile on his face, a cold feeling fills him, because he knows the answer to the question by heart.

The Generation of Miracles, the five people that abandoned him and cut him down without regret.

They were cruel. They aren't now, but they were once, and Takao knows.

Forgiving is one thing, forgetting another.

He balled his fists without noticing and bit on his lips.

"Calm down."

Takao sighs, and nods his head, ready to respond.

"Kazu-kun."

And his eyes open wide up, as he looks at his roommate.

With a big grin he jumps onto the other and hugs him happily.

 


End file.
